There is an increasing demand to install gas fireplace inserts into the traditional masonry fireplaces to greatly increase the heating efficiency of the fireplace for added warmth and comfort.
With a gas insert the fire is lit with the flick of a switch eliminating the need for kindling. wood or natural or synthetic logs, the struggle to start the fire, and the dirt and mess involved.
Conventional fireplace inserts comprise a firebox, a casing to provide a room air flow passage around the firebox, a heat exchanger interposed between the firebox and the chimney exhaust and located in the room air flow passage and usually a fan to circulate air taken from the room around the firebox and heat exchanger and then returned to the room.
In conventional fireplace inserts the heat exchanger is mounted on the top of the firebox to direct flue gases exiting the firebox to follow an extended heat exchanging path to transfer heat to the circulating room air before exhausting up the chimney.
The provision of the heat exchanger structure or component not only is a significant cost factor but it adds to the height of the insert which must be inserted into the limited opening of the masonry fireplace thereby restricting the height of the firebox.
It is the object of the present invention to eliminate the need for the conventional heat exchanger and the cost involved allowing increased firebox height at the while at the same time without in any way sacrificing the amount of heat transferred from the flue gases to the circulating room air.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cleansing wash of hot flue gases across the interior front transparent closure of the firebox.